Soybean oil derived compounds such as methyl soyate have been considered for use as a solvent cleaner. Methyl soyate is desired since it is non-toxic and environmentally acceptable. Methyl soyate, however, has a relatively high flash point, e.g., 650 F. (and a boiling point of 216 C.), and has a tendency to leave a residual oily film. There is a need in this art for a methyl soyate containing cleaner/solvent that has improved rinsing, drying and cleaning characteristics, and antibacterial or antimicrobial characteristics.